Soulsilvershipping
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Lyra and Silver have been seeing each other for a while now, ever scince Lyra lost to lance she had been feeling weak, she soon finds out she had been blossoming feelings for Silver since she first saw him. How will they get through this?


Lemon alert! around chapter 2! XD

Bit of Silver x Lyra :3

The wind whistled as it passed through the branches of the trees, pine trees infact, pine trees covered in snow. Lyra shuffled as she walked through the deep snow, it crunched under her feet. Chikorita followed behind her, she shivered, why did Lyra need her outside her pokeball exactly? she wondered. Lyra came to a halt, she stared forwards, it was a meadow of frost and frozen dew. Lyra looked down to her little pokemon and giggled "we need to train... i couldnt beat lance last time so, we really should train some more. And it will keep us warm" she gave a warming smiles to Chikorita. Chikorita nodded "Chiko! ri!" she leaped into action facing Lyra. Lyra laughed to herself "you do know who our training buddy is, right?" she asked. Chikorita nodded,_ same person it is everytime we train now_... she thought to herself letting out a small chuckle. A figure approached from the distance "hello Lyra" a cold voice said. Lyra smiled "why cant you sound more interested Silver?" she laughed. The figure stopped, of course it wasnt just a figure, of course not it was a boy, about the age of 18. His long red hair met up to his shoulders, silver eyes glistening like dew drops on a summers morning. Silver rolled his eyes "can we get this over with?" he asked impatiently, bringing up a pokeball he pressed the button letting out a huge crocodile pokemon. Chikorita rushed over to him and hugged him "Chikorita! Ri! Chiko!" she muttered happily. The crocodile just sighed and patted her head "Feraligatr... Feral..." he looked to his trainer who just nodded for him to get into battle position. Chikorita leaped to battle position without needing a signal. The battle had begun.

Lyra wants to battle

Lyra sends out Chikorita

Trainer Silver sends out Feraligatr

Chikorita uses sunny day

but it failed

Feraligatr uses hydro pump

Chikorita dodges

Chikorita uses razor leaf

Its super effective

Feraligatr uses ice punch

Its super effective

Chikorita eats her sitrus berry

Chikorita uses Vine Whip

Feraligatr dodges

Feraligatr uses Fire Fang

Its super effective

Chikorita fainted

Trainer Silver is the winner

Lyra sighed and walked over to a panting Chikorita "you where great" she said with a sweet smile. Chikorita sighed, she felt tingly like she needed to do something, _oh my! its time!_ she thought excitedly. Silver walked over to Chikorita and Lyra with Feraligatr trailing behind "Chikorita looks exited about something doesnt she?" he grunted. Lyra nodded in agreement. Chikorita leapt into the air with a huge smile "Chikkkkoooooo!" her body was all a flash of light. Lyra gasped "is that?!" she asked excitedly. "Yup" Silver replied simply. Feraligatr watched with a smirk on his face. Chikorita landed and sparks of white light broke off her "Bay Bay!" she squeeled. Lyra laughed and hugged her "yay! now we are much stronger!" she giggled. Silver growled "can we go to the lake now! i need to talk to you about something!" he asked impatiently. Lyra huffed "fine, just wreck the moment" she sighed "Bayleef return..." she added quietly. Silver returned Feraligatr before they started walking to the lake of rage.

They where sitting on the lakes edge, the wind rustled through Lyra's hair making it wave like the ripples of water on the lake. Lyra sighed "what did you want to talk to me about silver?" she asked, looking at the older boy. In all facts he was only a year older than her, Lyra thought he was cute as well though she would never admit it... Silver sighed "Why are you so nice Lyra?" he asked with a frown. Lyra smiled "you make lots of friends being nice..." she replied. Silver chuckled "not that kind of nice..." he ruffled his hair with his hand. Lyra stared at him in confusion "what do you mean?" she asked quietly. Silver growled "i dont know! i dont get it! i feel strange around you! i have dreams about you! what are you doing to my head lyra?!" he answered with fury in his voice. Lyra grinned "dreams eh?" she started to laugh. Silver growled louder "its not funny!" he clenched his teeth in anger. Lyra stopped laughing and looked at him, her hazel eyes meeting his silver ones. Silver slowly leaned closer to her until they could feel each others breath at the strongest point. Silver leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. Lyra's eyes closed by themselves, _why do i feel so weak? like he is dominant over my emotions... maybe i... wait no! i couldnt love Silver! _she thought angrily. Silver was confused as well, what had pushed him as far as to kiss Lyra? his Rival? the biggest brat in the johto region? They had many questions going through their minds, but then they all came to a halt, leaving them to enjoy the moment.

It was for certain, Lyra loved Silver... and Silver loved Lyra...


End file.
